zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Secrets
This page lists secrets and unlockables in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Continuity Error During the Tentalus fight, the door collapses, but in the Lightning Round, the door is undamaged. Easter Eggs An Easter egg is a term used to describe a cameo or a brief appearance for someone or something that comes within the game. * During the Wing Ceremony, Instructor Owlan makes a comment on how the Knight Academy is celebrating its 25th anniversary, a reference to the series also celebrating its 25th anniversary in 2011. * After Link defeats Ghirahim for the third time, he can go to Faron Woods and speak to Erla. He will say he found something and will give Link a Goddess Plume, remarking that "It's a secret to everyone". This is a reference to the famous quote from The Legend of Zelda, by a character called Secret Moblin. * After the Isle of the Goddess has fallen into the Sealed Grounds, the ceiling of the passage connecting the Sealed Temple and the Isle of the Goddess contains a painting of the Triforce with the six medallions of the Seven Sages from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time along the top portion of the wall. * Placing a bomb next to a Gossip Stone will cause it to shoot up into the air, this is a reference to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. * Lanayru comments how Link is not much of a name, and assigns him a model number, "LD-Link-16". Like all the Ancient Robots, the model number starts with "LD-", signifying that they all came from the Lanayru Desert. The number sixteen because Skyward Sword is the sixteenth Legend of Zelda game released. *Gaepora can be seen in the hot tub from the vent at night, Gaepora also makes reference to his owl counterpart with the phrase "Hoo". Fi Starts Judging If Link speaks to Fi while Z-targeting Goselle, Fi humorously advises Link to keep a safe distance from Goselle. If Link fails to complete a Silent Realm Trial enough times without exiting the realm, Fi will start to doubt if Link is really the Goddess's Chosen Hero. Gratitude Crystals Gratitude Crystals are solid forms of gratitude. They can be found by either helping people in Skyloft, or can be found in random places on Skyloft, Pumpkin Landing, and Beedle's Island during the night. They can be presented to Batreaux to gain rewards. There are 80 of them in total, 65 are gained from aiding Skyloft citizens, and 15 can be found as collectible pickup items. not all fifteen of the lone gratitude crystals are listed here. If you know the location of one that is not on this chart, please help out by putting down that information. Rewards When given Gratitude Crystals, Batreaux rewards Link as follows. Groose's Payback If Link uses the Gust Bellows on Groose, he will flinch and wave his hands in front of his hair until Link stops using it, after which Groose will hurriedly continue to straighten his hair. How'd That Get There? In some broken down robots and flags in Skyloft, Rupees can be found when the Gust Bellows is used on them. Instant Minigame If Link jumps off of his Loftwing high above any island, twelve Ringers will appear and float near him. If Link grabs all of them, he will obtain a red Rupee. Pieces of Heart In Skyward Sword, four Heart Pieces are needed to create one full Heart Container. There are 24 Heart pieces in the game. not all of the needed information is displayed on this graph. Help out by adding any information you know that is not on the graph. Playful Items If the Gust Bellows is used on a dropped Rupee, the rupee will spin quickly in place while producing a light shimmering sound. If the Gust Bellows is used on a Heart Flower, the heart will pop off of the flower. If an arrow is shot at a heart, the arrow might pin the heart to the wall or floor. Remlit Hideout After gaining the Double Clawshots, a Clawshot target near the Statue of the Goddess will enable Link to find a small area filled with Remlits. Interestingly, these Remlits are not present in this area during the night. Remlit Music Once Link obtains the Goddess's Harp, he can play it at any place. If he plays it near a Remlit, the Remlit will run up to link, sit in front of him, and will "meow" to the sound of the harp. This can be done with multiple Remlits at a time, creating a sort of "Remlit Symphony." Should Link be Worried? Humorously, in Groose's room, there is a punching bag with Link's head drawn on it. Skyward Pumpkin If Link stabs a pumpkin with his sword, the pumpkin will actually become stuck on Link's sword. While humorous, the pumpkin will break if Link swings his sword again or sheaths it, with the prior causing the pumpkin to fly off Link's sword, only to break when it hits the ground. Humorously, with a pumpkin attached to his sword, Link can walk, move the sword around, charge a Skyward Strike, and even Dowse (granted the C button is set to something other than the "look" option, as Link automatically sheathes his sword when in normal first-person mode). The Net of Evil's Bane During the first phase of the fight with Demise, he can be distracted by the Bug-Catching Net, similarly to Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Zelda's Merchandise If Link goes to the chimney on top of the Knight's Academy, and clawshots into it, he will be taken to Zelda's room. Inside, if Link looks around, he will see a small Tingle doll. Category:Game Secrets Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword